


Fade to White

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: National Anthem (Comics)
Genre: AAAAAHHH, Angst, Gen, light gore? Canon-typical gore?, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Umm I’m love they all and I’m not gonna wait to fucking read more than one issue to post this <3
Relationships: Code Red & Code Blue
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Fade to White

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihi!!!  
> If this turns out way different than canon, please know that 1), I wrote this the day the first issue came out, and 2), I do not really care, I am just so excited!!!

“Blue.” The word slips through your lips before you have the chance to swallow it down. Shit reminds you of her always, you know? You’re not supposed to remember, but how could you forget your _sister_? 

Granted, that’s all you have left of her. Her color, her name. Both, you think, but you’re not sure. You remember blue, and you remember red. Not the red you sawed away in angry chunks, standing with your knife at the rest stop bathroom sink, other patrons filing in and out, giving no thought to your blade and your tears. This red is different. You think it’s blood. Can’t be sure, because when, in your life, would you have had the chance to see that much blood, gushing out of arteries, dark with the bile of your sister’s organs, staining the pure white expanse of her clothes, staining the hands of the man that holds her. You don’t know who he is, who he was, but you know that you hate him. 

Him, and the color red.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Leave a comment below and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
